This invention concerns a rotating device for a protective net of an electric fan, enabling the protective net to rotate to force the wind produced by the fan to swirl and increase the wind volume and give rise to illusory appearances to the human eye by its rotation.
Conventional electric fans generally have their fans fixed at a given position. It is impossible to force the wind produced by the fan to be blown in different directions unless the head of the fan is made to swing to the right and to the left.